guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Faust
A medical genius gone insane and sane once more, Faust (ファウスト, Fausuto) is probably one of the most unorthodox characters in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. He made his first appearance in the first game, Guilty Gear, as Dr. Baldhead before hiding his identity and becoming Dr. Faust from Guilty Gear X onwards. Info Name: Dr. Baldhead (Guilty Gear) Height: 9 4 Blood Type: O Weight: 121 lbs Eye Color: Black Origin: China Birthday: August 21 Hobbies: Performing elaborate operations Likes: His gigantic, six-foot "scalpel" Dislikes: Cancerous cells Character Design Faust's extreme height and light weight give him a bizarre, tall, lanky physical appearance, and allows him to tower over every other character in the game (although he rarely does, due to his extremely low fighting stance). He wears a paper bag as a mask (with one eyehole), and wields a giant scalpel as a weapon, in addition to other unpredictable and bizarre moves. His unique, cartoonish powers raise the question as to how he obtained them. Story Background Baldhead/Faust was once renowned as a medical genius. People would come from far and wide to be cured by him. But one day, a young girl he was operating on died. This drove Baldhead mad, and he became a serial killer, employing both his knowledge of human anatomy and his occult powers against his victims. Guilty Gear Baldhead was released from prison to participate in the tournament Testament hosts. In his ending, he is visited by the voice of the young girl whose death drove him to insanity. She assures him that her passing was not his fault, and that he shouldn't blame himself. He then runs off into the night. It goes on to say that the serial killer known as Baldhead was never seen again, but that a new healer emerged. Guilty Gear X Guilty Gear X reintroduces Dr. Baldhead as Faust, who is wandering, and trying to atone for his killings by resuming his duties as a doctor, and helping as many people as he can. In one ending, he meets with Dizzy and convinces her to leave the forest she lives in, in an attempt to prevent further attacks on her. In the other ending, he cures Zato of his ailment, and leaves Venom to care for him, taking the parasite on as a result. Due to the events that take place in later games, the latter ending is impossible. Guilty Gear XX Faust runs into I-No early on, and decides to pursue her, believing that she will cause people harm, and believing that it is his duty as a doctor and protector of the needy to prevent this. In one ending, he tracks her down, and she confronts him about his dark past, accusing him of still enjoying bloodshed. After rendering her unconscious, he admits that he still enjoys causing pain, yet vows to continue in his duty as a doctor. In another ending, he meets Zappa and learns of his condition. Upon examining the body, he decides that he does not know how to cure this ailment. In the remaining ending, he fights with Venom and learns that the Assassin's Guild was involved with the death of the girl that drove him insane. He and Venom are then assaulted by a large horde of Robo-Kys, at which point Venom says that if they survive, he will tell Faust everything. Any of Faust's story paths are capable of fitting into the overall canon of the series. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Faust continues his journey trying to heal whoever he finds, and he finally learns how to cure Zappa. Depending on the player's action, he performs a surgery on Zappa that will change his face to a Picasso-like drawing which, according to Faust, will repel the ghost he bears. However, this ending can be considered a joke, while the actual treatment is found on Zappa's ending. Musical References *Faust probably got his name from the drummer of the Norwegian metal band, Emperor, or the german krautrock band Faust. Or from Goethe. *Speculation has it that one of Faust's moves, "Going My Way?" is probably an allusion to the Lenny Kravitz song, "Are you Gonna go My Way?" Trivia *Faust identity in GGX is a total departure from the Dr. Baldhead character from the original Guilty Gear, since Baldhead was a horrendous serial killer and his movements were rather violent (often showing blood and some gore with many of his scalpel attacks). Faust is a more friendly character with odd traits that permitted him to evolve into a more unique fighter, with eccentric moves and a different, goofier appearance. However, he still retains a considerably violent attack; his Shigakiteki Zetsu Overdrive move impales the opponent by its rear with his scalpel; the scene is bloody, but sort of "censored" by reversing the scene colours. However, it can be considered comical instead violent, since it resemble a kind of kancho, a popular japanese joke that consists of poking the anal zone of a friend with the fingers. *Dr. Baldhead's evolution into Faust sort of explains the fact about Faust's teleportation powers (since Baldhead is said to have "disappeared without leaving a trace"). *Faust's past as Doctor Baldhead is unexplored and kind of ignored in Guilty Gear X onwards, but there are hints about that, as in GGXX Faust removes his paperbag showing a glowing, bald, silhouette instead of his head. Also, in the Story Mode from GGXX games, Faust tends to meet May, who's resilient to be near him, since she hates "bald men". *Although Faust is indeed a human, many characters refer to him or his moves being "inhuman". For example, when Faust and Testament are paired up and win a Team Versus battle in Guilty Gear X Advanced Edition, Testament admits in parentheses that Faust's moves aren't human. Also, Baiken calls him a freak because he never takes off his paper bag (except during one of his taunts). *Dr. Faust is somewhat copied by another killer, Dr. Faustus from Trill Kill. Also, his movement mocks and surpasses Violet who's also in Trill Kill. Gallery Image:Faust muxi muxi.jpg|Faust Image:Drbaldhead2.gif|Alternate color of Faust Image:Ggxxacplus sm fa1.jpg|Faust's first Story Mode ending in 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Image:Ggxxacplus sm fa2.jpg|Faust second Story Mode ending in 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Image:Gg am dr.gif|Dr. Baldhead's ending in 'Guilty Gear' Image:Ggi am fa.jpg|Faust's ending in 'Guilty Gear Isuka' Image:Ggx am fa.jpg|Faust's ending in 'Guilty Gear X' Image:Ggxxr am fa.jpg|Faust's Arcade ending 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Image:Ggxxr mm 10.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 10 Image:Ggxxr sm fa2.jpg|Faust's Path 2 ending in 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode Image:Ggxxr sm fa3.jpg|Faust's Path 3 ending in 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode Image:Ggxxs mm fa.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Image:Fanart Dizzy meets Faust by spookydoom.jpg|fanart Image:Faust 1011010.jpg|fanart Image:Guilty Gear X Faust.jpg|fanart Sprite Category:Featured Articles Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans